Project Summary/Abstract This is an application to support a successful training program for students admitted to the UCSF Neuroscience Graduate Program. The program, which dates back to 1977, is designed to provide a highly rigorous training in both the theory and practice of experimental neuroscience, statistical methodologies, quantitative skills development, data analysis and management, and scientific communication. Accomplishing this mission requires an organizational framework dedicated to addressing the challenges inherent in modern neuroscience training. To this end, we have recently overhauled our training program to adapt to our rapidly evolving field. The first year curriculum is devoted to a core course focused on the fundamentals of modern neuroscience, followed by a course in the responsible conduct of science. In addition, students perform 3 laboratory rotations and meet regularly with their graduate advisor to discuss career goals, culminating with entry into a thesis lab at the end of the first year. In year two, students begin their research, take advanced courses, including courses covering scientific writing, experimental design, and data analysis. They also prepare for qualifying examinations. Years three and beyond are focused on developing, conducting, completing, and publishing an independent research project in their thesis laboratory. Students meet 2 times a year with their thesis committee and determine, along with their PI, when enough progress has been made to graduate. Students then prepare and submit a written thesis and give a public exit seminar with all committee members present, with the PhD degree being granted upon the unanimous approval of the thesis committee. The Neuroscience Program currently has 62 training faculty across 14 departments, centers, and affiliated institutes. Program membership is periodically reviewed, and is restricted to faculty who commit to mentorship and teaching, participate in program activities, and maintain a rigorous research program. Virtually all areas of neuroscience are encompassed by the research interests of our faculty. The trainees attend a weekly seminar series and weekly student-faculty research-in-progress seminars, as well as an annual program retreat. In the past, the T32 training grant has been the single most important pillar underlying our program?s success over the past 40 years; it was used to support students during their first and second years of study before they have advanced to candidacy and initiated full-time Ph.D. thesis research. We enroll approximately 15-18 students per year, of whom approximately half would be supported by this training grant during their first two years. Our primary objective is to train a diverse student body in the concepts and methods of modern neuroscience by imparting the skills, knowledge, and leadership skills needed to succeed across a range of neuroscience-related careers. NIH support is essential for us to continue to provide graduate students with the education they will need to become future leaders in their field.